Skater turned Diva
by Princess Seth
Summary: Alice is a skater chick who would go skateboarding rather than shopping. But what happens when the new guy in town sweeps her off her feet? How much will she change for him? All human!
1. Evil Blonde

**Heyy peoples**

**This is our (yes I did say our lol) first fanfic sooooo please R&R :D**

**My bestie and I are writing this story together so if somethings sound a bit odd that's why  **

**OK well I…err I mean… we ;) hope you guys like it **

**Ps. Plz don't hate us for some of the things said bout cha fav characters except Eddie coz we don't like him lol **

**I love you Annika**

**I luv u 2 Ayla**

**Btw we're just besties in case ur thinking other things lol**

**OK just remember R&R plz **

_A POV_

"Oh my fucking god" I yelled "That so fucking hurt" I had fallen off my skateboard while trying to do a 360

As I looked around I saw Edward, Emmett and Jacob laughing at me and I felt so freaking retarded." I can't believe you fell off" Emmett said as Edwards's roars of laughter got louder "Oh shut up you morons" I said icily. Just then my best friend Rosalie Hale walked outside wearing her usual stilettos, tight fittings jeans with her gorgeous jacket and a revealing tank top. "Hay you guys guess what?" she said happily, her beautiful golden hair flowing in the wind

"What" we all moaned.

"I got 5 new pairs of shoes" she said enthusiastically. Once again we all let out a moan. You see the difference between me and rose is that she is a super fashion diva while I am a skater chic who wears ripped jeans, black converse, tight black t-shirts, piercings in my top right eyebrow, my top lip, my nose and bellybutton and my hair is brown with blond, purple and blue streaks. So…… that's the difference me and my best friend** (I…We know what you're thinking how does and major fashion diva and a s8er chick become besties. We don't really no either but they are so get over it already lol) **I had to laugh at Rose; I mean who couldn't she was the diva and we were the skaters.

"Hey babe" Emmett said as he walked over to plant a kiss on Rose' cheek

"Oh and I got a phone call from my twin brother. He's coming down for awhile. His name is Jasper and you never know maybe he might stay and live with us what do you guys think?"

I looked at her "Is he hot?" I wondered out loud. All heads turned my way. OH MY FREAKING GOD please tell me I did not just say that out loud. For the second time today I was humiliated and then laughed at "Uh not exactly a question I can answer" Rose told me looking uncomfortable. I could feel my face growing hot and that just resulted with more laughter

_1 week later_

I was woken up by Rose' scream that was coming from downstairs. I groaned when I saw that it was only 10:26am. Then I heard heavy footsteps come running up the stairs "Oh shit" I groaned. Just then my door was nearly torn off its hinges by Emmett "Oops" he said sheepishly "C'mon Ali time to get up the "hot guy" is here" he said laughing. That did it I was out of bed before you could say ' you're a freak'. The first thing I did was take a long, hot shower, but when I stepped out I nearly had a heart attack because looking through my closet was Rose "Shit Rose" I complained "What are you doing?"

"Well I'm not going to let you meet Jazz when you're looking like something that he would wear" she said with a grin. No wait that wasn't any ordinary grin that was a 'Oh you are in for a big makeover' grin

" Oh no you don't. I refuse to let you come anywhere near me with that shit" I told her. She tried puppy dog eyes but that did not work I just pointed at the door and yelled "GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU EVIL BLONDE!" That seemed to work coz she practically ran out of the room I may be small but I am seriously scary when I want to be. I decided to make a good impression by wearing a small black tight fitting black tee, ripped jeans, my black converse and I put earrings in all of my piercings. Then I moved to my hair. After thinking about it for exactly 6.34 seconds I did what I usually did with it I spiked it all so it looked like I had just been blown up, because my hair is so short it looks even cooler. I heavily applied eyeliner and mascara (the only make that I actually wear), then took a deep breath and ventured downstairs.

When I entered the kitchen I saw the most beautiful person ever. He had honey blonde hair, emerald green eyes **(I don't no if I got this right coz i can't remember what colored eyes jazz and ali had soz) **he was wearing a black band tee that showed off his muscular chest and arms, faded jeans and converse. He had snakebites which looked really cool but the best part about him was his smile.

"Hi I'm Jasper but you can call me Jazz" he said with a wink

"Hey I'm Alice but you can call me Ali" I said returning his wink.

"OK as much as I absolutely love intros and shit I would like to go boarding. You up for it Jazz?" Emmett asked

"Yeah I'm cool with it" Jazz replied.

"Awesome. Oi Ali go grab your old board for Jazz and get yours while you're there unless you want to go shopping with Rose" Em said with his booming laughter echoing around the house. I pretended to look really upset that I couldn't go shopping, and then I raced upstairs to grab our boards.

**Soooooo???? What did u guys think?????? I no its short but it will get better I PROMISE :) ok the next chapter will be Jazz's story which will be fun to write (I hope) ok u no wat 2 do just click the little button. C'mon u no u wants to :)**


	2. Lost

**Heyy everyone **

**im really sorry that the last chapter was so short but i promise that i will try 2 write longer 1s : ) **

**I would like 2 dedicate this chapter 2 my bestie Laura Elleray... Thanx 4 everything Laura ur the best **

**I'm no longer writing this story wit my other bestie. we're fighting atm : ( **

**so your stuck with me so... HA!!! dont like it get over it lol**

**BTW the song for Alice' ring tone is actually by Taylor Swift and T-Pain it's called "Thug Story" it is the coolest song and it is sooooooo funny **

**ok on with the story**

_JPOV_

As I stepped off the train that had just pulled up in Forks, Washington, I saw that some of the girls that were on the train still, looked kind of sad. When I turned around fully to look at them, they all smiled at me and thats when I realised why they looked so upset. I smiled to myself when a thought struck me. I wondered what would happen if i played with their emotions a bit, so I turned around once more and blew a kiss to one of them. When I heard the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting something solid, I couldn't help but grin.

As I walked out of the station, I realised that I had no idea where I was or where I was going. Across the road from me, I saw a girl about my age with brown hair and she looked really clumsy because she kept tripping over on solid ground which I found hilareous.

" Excuse me" I called out to her. She looked up and smiled.

" Can I help you with anything?" she called back.

" Yeah. Do you know where I can find the Cullen place?" I asked. She looked startled for a moment but walked across the road to join me.

" Who are you?" She asked me, her brown eyes so wide open that I was afraid that they might fall out of their sockets.

"I'm Jasper Hale. I'm visiting my sister Rosalie. Who are you?"

"I'm Bella Swan"

"Oh so your the chick that Edward never shuts up about" I said with a smile. I thought I had said something wrong because she blushed bright red "Oh I'm so sorry if I said something I offended or hurt you in anyway then you can hit me as hard as you like" I said quickly

" No no you didn't. It's ok." Bella flashed me a smile

"Good. So where is the house? I kinda gotta be there soon" I asked checking my watch

Bella drew me a map of where to go, I thanked her and we went our separate ways. When I arrived at the house, I took a big breath and knocked. I was greeted by Rose' scream, which is not that great of a hello.

" OMG OMG OMG!!! YOUR HERE!!" Rose squealed

"Yep I'm here very observent of you sis" My smart comment cost me a hard punch in the arm

" OK OK I surrender" I said throwing my hands up in the air

" Good. Now come in and meet the gang"

Once we got into the living room she introduced me to everyone there

"OK the little gay over there is Edward, this lovely young lady is Esme, her husband Carlisle and of coarse my man hunk Emmett and Alice.... is still asleep so Em is going to go wake her up" Rose said smiling

" Pleasure to meet you" I said heartly

" Well we're just glad your finally here. Rose hasn't shut up about it since you told her you were coming" Carlisle said

Just then Emmett came thundering back downstairs " She's awake now. I think she's gone for a shower."

" OK well knowing Alice she'll wear something similar to what you are Jazz, so I'm gunna pick something out for her" And with that Roslie skipped off.

For about 10 minutes it was silent until there was a yell from upstairs

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU EVIL BLONDE!!!"

Then Rose came running down the stairs so fast that I thought she was gunna fall down them.

" Apparently she doesn't want help" she said saulking

"Obviously" said a voice from the other room

"SHUT UP you stupid little poof" she yelled at Edward, then turned to me "Just ignore Edward, I do"

"OK I'll keep that in mind" I replied

I had only just finished saying that when the most beautiful girl I have ever seen entered the room. She had short brown hair with blonde, blue and purple streaks, piercings in her right eyebrow, her top lip, her nose and bellybutton. She was wearing a small tight fitting black tee, ripped jeans and black converse. She also had heavy black eye make up on. I could feel a smile spreading across my face the more I looked at this gorgeous female. I felt like a dickhead just standing there staring at her, so I said the first thing that came to my mind

"Hi I'm Jasper but you can call me Jazz" I said with a wink

"Hey I'm Alice but you can call me Ali"she said returning my wink. Her voice was just so amazing I just kept replaying it in my mind

"OK as much as I absolutely love intros and shit I would like to go boarding. You up for it Jazz?" Emmett asked

"Yeah I'm cool with it" I replied.

"Awesome. Oi Ali go grab your old board for Jazz and get yours while you're there unless you want to go shopping with Rose" Em said with his booming laughter echoing around the house. She pretended to look really upset that she couldn't go shopping, and then raced upstairs to grab our boards. I was left to just stare after her until Rose' annoying voice interuppted my daydreaming

" Seriously Jazz could you close your mouth and stop drooling over her please? She kinda is my best friend"

" I was not drooling over her you tool" I returned

"Sure you weren't" she said in a sing song way which really got on my nerves. Just then the sexy little pixie came back downstairs **( im really soz i forgot 2 mention that people call ali a pixie! my bad plz dont hate me 4 my tiny little stuff up : ) ON WIF THE STORY) **carrying two skateboards easily under her arms. She handed me an older looking one and when our skin touched I swear I felt sparks of electricity. I looked down at her to see if she noticed it too and the look on her face told me that she did but just decided to take no notice of it. I tried to do the same thing but I just couldn't; it was way to freak'n weird for me. When I felt somebody clap me on the back and telling me to not fall asleep on them I was jerked out of my own little world by Emmett who was smiling down at me.

"C'mon dude snap out of it. We're going to call our mate Jake and he'll proberly come along to. Hope you don't mind"

"Nah I don't mind the more people I meet the better. I don't want to show up for school looking like a loner"

" Well you won't coz we all still go to school and if we can get Rose to work her magic on the school principal then you'll most likely get most of your classes with one or more of us" he was still smiling. I was starting to wonder if Em had a serious side or not.

"But you don't have to worry we promise not to leave you alone with Eddie dearest. God only knows what he'll do to you" the angel Ali said smiling. God her smile was breathtaking. Just then her cell phone started ringing

_I'm like 8 foot 4, blond hair to the floor  
you shorties never thought I dreamed about  
rapping hardcore_

no I ain't got a gun  
no I never really been in a club  
still live with my parents  
but I'm still a thug

i'm so gangsta you can find me baking cookies at night  
you out clubbing, but I just made caramel delights  
t swift and t pain rappin on the same track  
_it's a thug story tell me can you handle that_

She answered it with a slight blush which was really cute.

"Hello?"

**OK OK i admit it wasn't that good but its still a start : ) ok i would like at least 2 reviews before i write my next chap. ooo its where jazz meets jake and if you want me 2 i might even throw in a fist fight but you gotta let me no if you do or not. ok you no the drill R&R plz : ) plz plz plz wif a cherry on top!! **


	3. Cancelled Plans

**Heyy everyone**

**Now I would like to thank tigerlili48 for submitting an excellent idea!!**

**I think ur all gunna like whats gunna happen lol**

**Im really soz that I haven't updated in a while : ( my stupid computer went spaz **

**but it's all good I got it working again : )**

**Now il let u read!! **

_APOV_

"Hello?" I said into the phone

"Hi Alice, it's Mike Newton" the voice said back to me

I groaned. Mike Newton would have to be THE annoyingest person I had ever met

"What do you want Mike?" I said rudely and making a face so that the rest of the family knew who I was talking about. The only person that looked confused was Jazz. Em must have noticed his confused expression, coz he quickly filled him in. A look of disgust and understanding came across his beautiful face and I almost couldn't look away. Unfortunatly Mike the bastard pulled me away from my own world

"Well I was wondering if you weren't doing anything on friday, if you'd like to go to the movies with me?"

"Look you ignorant piece of shit, don't you get it yet? You've been asking me out for the last 2 years and every single time i have said no! so just piss off and leave me alone coz if you don't then I will be telling all my mates that you tried to kiss me and you no what will happen then don't you" I said the last bit with a hint of my mates consisests of mostly very big, not fat big but muscly big, Indians from La Push, the small town not to far away. There are a lot of them too and their all like big brothers to me. There's Sam, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jarrod, Collin, Brady and of coarse Seth not to mention Em, and even though most of us think he's a little poof, Eddie. On the other end of the phone line I could hear Mike gulp, then the line went dead.

"So when exactly did Mike try to kiss you?" Em asked all humour gone from his eyes

"It was like the middle of last year I think" I told him

"And you didn't tell us why?" Eddie asked finally coming out to join the rest of us in the living room

"Because I knew you would the rest of the guys and don't worry, I may be small but I am dangerous"

"Why? What'd you do to him?" This time it was Jazz that had spoken.

"Well lets just say there is a big chance that he might not be able to have kids" I said with a smile

"Remind me not to get on your bad side" Jazz said with a chuckle

At this everybody laughed. We kept on laughing until there was a knock at the door. I skipped off to answer it.

"Hi is this the Cullen residence?" said a guy holding a pizza

"Yes" I slowly answered

"Here is your 5 large pizzas. That will be $35.20 thanks" he said with a smile. It was only then did I notice that it was Tyler Crowly **(OK IF I DID NOT GET HIS LAST NAME RITE CAN U PLZ LET ME NO!!)** from school

"Ah sure just let me go and get some money"

Before I even had the chance to try and find either Carlisle or Esme, somebody went running past me to the door. I turned around just in time to see someone with long, wavy bonde hair.

"Here you go" Rose said then snatched the pizzas from Tyler and slammed the door in his we all looked at her strangely she just shrugged

"What?"

"Nothing it's just, I thought you were going shopping" Em said confusion thick in his voice. Rosalie Hale never misses a chance to go shopping.

"Well either your all blind or I have excellent vision but it kinda is raining" she said in a matter of fact way. I'm not sure why but we all rushed to the window just to make sure she wasn't trying to get us all to go shopping with her. But sure enough she was right. It was raining and it was really coming down.

"Shit" I cried out "What the fuck are we meant to do instead?"

"Well we could all pick out a movie each and we all have to watch them" suggested Em

"Sure sounds good" we all said. Then there was a great big rush to the movie cabinet as we all chose our fav movie and this is what we all chose:

Me- Step Up

Rose- Confessions of a Shopaholic

Em- Scary Movie

Eddie- Billy Elliot

Jazz- The Mummy

The only movie that we all disagreed on was Eddie's but we all soon got over it as the first movie went in. There were laughs and the occasion tear from Rose and Eddie and it was like that till Carlisle and Esme came into the room and told us that the TV had to go off because we all had school tomorrow. We all grumbled as we went up the stairs but deep down we were all pleased because we were all exhausted. When I finally climbed into bed that night I knew that I had a big grin on my face and I had a feeling that it was not going anywhere for awhile because for most of the time that we were watching the movie's, I felt Jazz staring at me. Every now and then I would stare back at his perfection and he would smile. God that smile could melt the heart of any girl. When I finally drifted off to sleep that night, there was just one person in my dream. 3 guesses who.

**OK so wat'd u guys think of it? luv it? hate it? just click that button and let me no!! **

**sorry that it was so short but i hope u guys like it anyway! : )**

**OK i would at least 3 reviews before i write the next chap!**

**BTW im really soz that i didnt put in that fight wif jazz and jake plz dont be mad at me : ) **


	4. Grilled Cheese Sandwich

**HI!!!!!!**

**i dont really have that much to say cept that u should R&R!!**

**the more reviews i get the faster i update : ) **

**i would also just like to clarify that i live in Aussie so if some of the things i say sound a little strange thats why lol**

**ok hoping that u all like this chappie!!**

_JPOV_

_'Beep Beep Beep'_

I stretched my hand out to slap the snooze button on the alarm clock that was beeping in my ear but instead of hitting the clock, I hit Eddie. He woke with a start and when he started yelling at me, while I was having great diffeculty surpressing my laughter, Em groggly strode over and hit Eddie around the back of the head. At that point my laughter burst out of me and I just could not stop until I heard a faint sound just inside the door. When I looked over to see who it was and praying that it was not Rose, my heart rate picked up when I saw that it was Ali. She looked almost as beautiful as she had yestreday. She was wearing sweat pants **( this is the reason why i explained that im from Aus. I have no idea if thats what their called in the USA coz here we just call then track pants and i have no idea wat a tank top is lol) **an oversized T-shirt, no piercings and her hair was laying flat. I could feel myself grinning so much that my cheeks were starting to hurt

"Jasper Hale shut your mouth or a fly will get in it" said the drowsy voice from behind me. I turned around to glare at Em for being not only a tool but for ruining my daydream about Ali. He looked at me with a fake apologetic look on his face, then started smiling himself

"I have a feeling that I'm missing something" came Alice's angelic voice

"Nothing that you have to worry your pretty little mind with" I said without thinking. When she gave me an inquisitive look, I could feel a blush creeping onto my face.

"Ohk then I'm gunna go and try to wake Rosie Posie up, so if I don't make it to school today can you please tell Seth that I love him" she said while pretending to cry, then dramaticly left. Once she left, I turned my attention to Emmett "Who's Seth?" I asked trying to not let him hear the fear in my voice

He chuckled "Seth is like her best friend overall and out of the guys. They've been 'BFF's' for almost their entire lives. So you can see why she would her last words would be for him" he said still laughing. I laughed with him but what he didn't know was that my laugh was a laugh of relief that Ali didn't have a boyfriend...that I knew of.

"Dude she doesn't have a boyfriend ok" Em reassured me like he had just read my mind. I have to say that it worked, I cheered up instantly.

It was during breakfast when there came a knock at the door, but no one got up to answer it. I looked around at everyone but none of them seemed to be disturbed by the knocking. Suddenly there was a noise behind me and when I wirled around to see what it was, I was met by an enormous boy with light sandy brown hair and a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Seth" Ali called from the other room

"Hey Ali" he called back. So this was Seth, I thought. When he took a seat, Esme set a plate loaded with food in front of him

"Thanks Esme" he said smiling

"Thats quite alright" she said returning his smile. Esme had barely turned her back on Seth,who was stuffing his face with the food, when Ali bounded into the room looking gorgeous wearing a pair of black skinnies,connies, a black singlet and a green and white jumper.

"Ok Seth and I are gunna leave now, Esme" Ali called

"Not yet you're not" Esme's voice came "Your going to wait until everyone's ready"

Ali let out an enormous sigh and plunked down in the closest seat.

As we all trooped out of the house 10 minutes later, we were instantly soaked by water.

"Whoever the fuck that was I am going to rip their head off and feed it to Mike!" Alice screamed. In the distance the faint sound of laughter was audible. When we rounded the corner, Edward came into view with an empty red bucket, rolling on the ground in fits of laughter

"What the fuck have you done!" Rose screamed because of the water, her makeup was running down her face like a river.

"Hold still ok" Ali said as she worked really fast and in no time Rose looked just as she did before we ventered outside.

"How on God's green earth did you do that?" Rosalie asked in complete shock

"I don't really know. I just did it" Alice seemed to be in as much shock as Rose was "but it doesn't matter at the moment coz if we don't hurry up we will be late and the Jazz will have detention with Ms Mcgrath on his first day" She made a face whrn she said the name, like she was a lemon or something. Before we left, both Rose and Ali went over to Edward, who was still on the ground laughing like an idiot, and kicked him hard not only in the ribs but between his legs. By the look in his face it was clear that he had learnt his lesson and would proberly not be able to walk properly for a while either. We had only walked a few blocks before everyone's phones started going off.

_(Seth)_

_'I make them goog girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad'_

_(Em)_

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
Nothing you can compare to your neighbourhood whore  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful  
The way that booty movin' I can't take no more  
Have to stop what i'm doin so I can pull her close  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

Damn girl  
Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
A sexy bitch  
Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
Damn girl 

_(Rose)_

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla  
Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_Stop the track, let me state facts  
I told you give me a minute and I'll be right back  
Fifty million round the world  
And they said that I couldn't get it_

_(Ali) _

_I'm like 8 foot 4, blond hair to the floor  
you shorties never thought I dreamed about  
rapping hardcore_

no I ain't got a gun  
no I never really been in a club  
still live with my parents  
but I'm still a thug

i'm so gangsta you can find me baking cookies at night  
you out clubbing, but I just made caramel delights  
t swift and t pain rappin on the same track  
it's a thug story tell me can you handle that

The next thing I knew mine was going off as well

_To feel your pain,you feel mine_

_Go inside each others minds_

_Just to see what we'd find_

_Look at shit through each others eyes_

_Don't let them say you ain't beautiful_

_They can all get fucked just stay true to you_

_Don't matter saying you ain't beautiful_

_They can all get fucked just stay true to you_

"Hello?" I said

'Hey Jazzy" a familiar voice from the other end of the phone said

"Tanya?"

"Hay Jazzy" she said giggling. All heads turned my way and I swear I saw disappointment cloud Ali's face. I understood why. She must have thought that Tanya was my girlfriend

"So how's my favourite baby sister?" I asked and prayed that Ali understood the look on her face she did because she cheered up almost instantly

"Alright I guess" Tanya said

"Just alright? Why whats happened?" I asked her, worry coating my voice. Rose, Tanya and I's mum had been going through a tough time lately. She was in a state of severe depression when Dylan (our dad) left her for another woman that he had been hooking up with for 3 years. After she had recovered, that's when I came here, to Forks. But I still worry about her all the time so I was scared when Tan said that she was just alright. Tanya is one of those people that you always find smiling and happy.

"My boyfriend broke up with me yesterday" she said pulling me back to reality

"Oh Tan. I'm sorry but to tell you the truth I always thought he was gay. Look coz I have no idea what to do when it comes to breakups, why don't I let you talk to Rose?"

Yeah. Thanks bro. Cya"

I handed the phone to Rose, who took it immediatly and started talking about getting me and Em to break his neck. As soon as she said this both Em and I shot each other a mischievous grin and Ali pretended to look offended and said " So what am I grilled cheese sandwich or something to you guys?"

"No your so much more" I replied and a smile spread across her beautiful face "Your a toasted salad sandwich" I laughed when she playfully punched me but was utterly shocked when she wrapped her arms around my waist and gave me a hug. Because I didn't want her to leave from her position, I also wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back. We walked the rest of the way to school with our arms around each other's waists, both of us not wanting to let go of the other. We ignoered the others who just could not shut the fuck up about it. Every now and then we would look into the other's eyes and was the best day of my life.

**OMG i'm finally finished it!! lol**

**btw I don't own Twilight or any of the songs that are listed in this story but.. i do own the plot!!**

**so... YAY!! i own somethin lol *doing happy dance***

**ok u no the drill R&R!!**

**thankies**


	5. Backstreet Boy

**Heyy Heyy my people lol**

**Wats goin down lol**

**OK again i dont have much 2 say cept R&R **

**i would like 2 thank everyone who has reviewed my story it really means a lot!!**

_APOV_

As Jazz and I walked into the school grounds, I swear every single person was looking at us. But hay I was used to that. You try and walk into school surrounded not only by tons of enormous guys but their also hot and not have people look at you. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jazz bend his head slightly down to my level

"You know everyone's looking?" he whispered.

I flashed him a dazzling smile and said "Not that guy. Oh wait he just looked" We both laughed at the guy that had stopped short with his mouth hanging open in shock.

Em ran up to him and pushed him slightly and he face planted it right in the middle of the parking lot. Just then Sam, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jarrod, Collin and Brady walked over to us, took one look at Jazz with his arm still firmly on my waist and they all went into protective mode in seconds.

"Who's the fuckhead?" asked Paul

"What the hell does he think doing ?" Quil wanted to know

"If he hurts you, I swear to God I will kill him" Jake threatened

"Are the Backstreet Boys coming our school now?" Jared asked

"Are you guys goi-" But that's as far as I let Embry get before I cut him off.

"OK his name is Jasper, he is not doing anything to me, no you will not,unfortunately for Brady no they are not and NO we aren't" I said will pointing to each person as I answered their individual questions. They didn't have time to say anything else, because the bell started ringing and there was a mad rush to the huge wooden that were the gateway to the horror within. I took a deep breath and started walking forward, releasing my arm from Jasper's waist.

"Ok Jazz your coming with me so that we can introduce you to the headmistress" Rose said and started dragging Jazz after her by his hair. I laughed when he mouthed "save me!!" then I smiled when he waved us goodbye as if to say that this was the end for him. I confidently marched through the doors with the guys on either side of me and as usual people stared after us. Once I reached my locker one of my only girl friends, Leah, who also happens to be Seth's older sister, was waiting for me

"Hay hay girl. Hows it been hangin?" she asked me while I was getting my stuff out of my messy locker

"Not to bad. Yourself?"

"You know me babe. Drinking, partying, stealing. The usual" she said smiling. I sighed and gave Leah one of those looks that scream "what am I going to do with you"

She started laughing "What!? I can't help it. And from what I saw ten minutes ago I'm not the only one that's been upta bad stuff" She said giggling to herself. It took me a moment to put it all together. Then it clicked.

"Oh that. Yeah that's Rose's twin brother Jasper but he prefers Jazz" I defended myself with a smile.

"So can please explain to me why he had his arm around you then?" What the hell was with the questions today I wondered to myself?

"I don't know it just happened"

She gave me a sarcastic nod "Yeah. If you say so darl" I punched her lightly on the arm. That's the thing I love about my friends no matter how much we pay each other out or how many times one of us knocks the other out we never hold a grudge against each other. Just then the warning bell rang and once again there was a mad rush to get to class "Catcha later chick" Leah called to me over her shoulder. I knew better than reply to her because by now she would've had her Ipod on and turned up as loud as it will go. When I turned around to be taken away by the flow of people, I saw Jazz being held above everyone's head by the back of his shirt by Emmett, who was showing him where all his classes would be. He saw me and waved. I waved back then started heading off to home room

"Ali! Wait up!" someone shouted. I turned around to see Emmett come running toward me with Jazz swinging around in the air still

"What do you want? Just so you know no you can not have any of my money coz I'm saving up for a new board"

"Why would I want your money? Anyway Jazz has home room with you so I thought I would dump him here" he said smiling

"Well hurry up and dump him then, he looks like he's getting sea sick or something" Out of the corner of my eye I saw my other girl friend hurry past me. I quickly pulled her arm which pulled her up fast

"Where do you think your going Miss Swan?" I asked giggling

"Oh I dunno yet I was seriously thinking about ditching though wanna tag along?" Bella replied. I saw her eyes travel to where Jasper had just been dropped to a heap on the floor and her eyes lit up with shock.I looked at Jazz and noticed that his eyes were the exact same. I stole a quick look at Em who looked almost as confused as I was

"Do you guys know each other? Or did Bella run you over? Or di-" But I was cut off with a wave of Bella's hand

"No we met yesterday I think it was. He had just come out of the train station and had no idea where he had to go, so I pointed him in the right direction" Both of their eyes had returned to their normal size.

"Righteo then. So when do you want to ditch this dump?" I asked getting back to the important things

"How bout now?"

"Sure thing I got no good classes today anyway" I said then turned to Jazz "You coming?"

He looked torn between what to do "I...Maybe...Dunno" I laughed at him

"It's a yes or no question sweetheart not that hard" I said

"I probably shouldn't Rose would kill me"

"And we don't want that do we. You just got here" I looked at Emmett "What about you?"

"Naw. I got the same problem. Rose would would kill me too"

I gaped at them "Is she seriously that scary? I had never noticed you guys so much for letting me know" They looked kinda disappointed with themselves for a moment until there was the sound of heavy footsteps coming our way. Bella quickly dashed up to the corner to see who it was and was back within seconds "It's Mr Baker" she said smugly. Mr Baker was the principal and he was seriously up himself "So Alice and I are gunna go now and leave you guys for him to deal with" And with that we ran out that door laughing the whole way.

**i am finished this chappie! YAY!!**

**OK i got a review from tigerlili48 wanting to no where to find Alice's ringtone Thug Story**

**i found it on YouTube so if you just search it there u should find it **

**nd if u dont plz let me no : ) **

**i would lyke at leat 6 reviews before my next chappie so plz R&R!!**


	6. Jessica Who?

**Heyy **

**Sorry it took me so long to update the power keeps going off**

**Hmm only thing I have 2 say is R&R**

**i would like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who's stuck by me**

**thanx u guys u rock**

_JPOV_

I watched as Alice and Bella ran laughing down the hall. I turned to look at Em and I swear I saw frustration burning in his usual humorous eyes

"Em? You ok?"

He let out sigh "Not really"

"Why? What's happened?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise to not tell anyone. Not even Ali" he finally looked at me when he said the last part

"I swear I won't"

Em sighed again "A coupla months ago I was watching T.V and I heard Esme and Carlisle arguing. Now you've seen them right? Do they look like they argue a great deal? So anyway I turned the T.V down so I could hear and they were talking about what they should with Alice. I did not a clue what they were going on about until I heard them saying that if she ditches school again or fails more than 4 subjects then they would be sending her back to live with her parents-"

"Wait so Esme and Carlisle aren't her real parents?" I cut in

"No way. None of us are their kids. We're all either thrown out; orphans or we ran away from our foster parents. Well that is except you and Rose but other than that..."

"I don't mean to sound nosy or anything but...?"

"I was a foster kid, Alice was thrown out when they found her smoking and drinking and Edward is the orphan"

"So Carlisle and Esme took all you's in?"

"Edward was the first of their 'kids' I was second then Ali. It's been really hard for her"

"Why? What happened" I asked. Suddenly I wanted to know everything there was about this family

"When Carlisle found her behind a dumpster trying to find food, he instantly took her in. But after a few months we all realized that she was going through severe depression after what had happened to her it was no wonder. See her mom went away for work a lot and it was just her and her dad. Her dad expected her to have dinner ready, to have the entire place spotless etc. If she was just a few minutes off putting dinner on the table she would be in deep shit. He would throw shit at her, lighted matches most of the time, put her hand over the stove while it was on as high as it would go, stuff like that. One day properly look at her arms, shoulder's and legs and you'll see what I'm talking about. It's not good bro"

I felt shock wash over me .How could someone do that such a beautiful girl? I started wondering if this guy was on drugs or had been doing some serious drinking when he'd done that. I hadn't noticed that we'd been talking for so long that it was now time for lunch and people were starting to file out of the classrooms. At the same time Emmett and I rose to our feet where we'd been leaning against the lockers and he offered me his hand up and I took it. As we made our way to the cafeteria **(I'm really sorry if I got that wrong we just call it a tuckshop over here) **all of the girls stared after us. I looked up at Em and noticed that he was faking that he was all good and was not worried sick about what will happen to Alice "Dude why is everyone staring at us?" I just had to know

"What besides the fact that you're new and walking next to the hottest guy on the planet?"

I laughed at him "Yeah beside all that"

"Dunno then. Maybe you have a sign on your back that says "I'm a dickhead" or maybe's it's because Jessica Stanley keeps literally running after you and you just keep on walking or maybe-"

"Ok ok sorry I asked" Then as the words properly sunk in I stopped and frowned "Who the fuck is Jessica Stanley?"

This time the humor fully touched his eyes "She is the best looking girl in this place"

I raised my eyebrows at him "So what is Rose then?"

"She is the most beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, lovely, perfect angel in the world"

"You know some of that stuff you could've kept to yourself. Her brother doesn't' really wanna hear it" I told him with a grin

"Oh sorry bro. Just got a bit carried away there"

As we entered the cafeteria everyone was still looking at us. I had no idea where we were so I just followed Em around everywhere which probably looked really strange but hay they'll get over it. As we turned another corner a massive table in the centre of the room came into view, smaller tables were just scattered around and people were already sitting at them. At the table in the middle I saw Sam, Embry, Quil, Seth, all of the other's from this morning who's name's I couldn't remember, and a lot more people I didn't know. After we got our food Em introduced me to all the rest

"Ok those two girls over there are Kate and Irina. In that bunch of guys there's Liam, Garrett, Ben and James. And the rest of the girls are Tia, Zafrina and Victoria"

I said hello to them all, then whispered to Em "Dude you know the guys we saw this morning? What are their names? I forget"

He chuckled quietly "Ok we'll go clockwise. The older looking one is Sam, then Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jarrod, Seth, Paul, Collin, Brady and the girls, you haven't met them yet, there's Leah, Emily, Rachel, Kim and Claire" he whispered back. I sat back in my chair and wondered how the hell he could know so many people. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl stand up and walk our way. I turned to Em again "Who's this one?"

"Ah. That's your stalker Jessica"  
"Wait I have a stalker?!"

"Do now"

I watched as this girl walked toward us, flipping her hair back thinking she looked sexy when really she just looked like something that I just can't describe it's that horrible. "Hi my name's Jessica. What's yours gorgeous?" I almost puked when she said that

"Jasper" That was all I could say I felt that sick.

"So Jasper, do you have a girlfriend?"

I didn't get a chance to answer because Em cut in "Do I look like a girl to you? How dare you hit on my man candy!"

"I thought you were with Rosalie" she defiantly sounded confused

"Hay I swing both ways and she's gone out of town for a few days"

"Eww this is so gross. I'm so gone"

Em and I lapsed into peals of laughter when she got back to her table and started talking really fast to all her friends and kept on pointing and looking back at us.

"Thanks man" I told him as soon as we had calmed down

"No problem. I couldn't let her near you bro so many people would kill me"

"Like who?"

"Well Rose, Ali, Esme, Carlisle, Me, and pretty much most of the girls here"

"What the hell do mean?"

"Well by me letting Jessica near you, all the other girls don't have a chance anymore in their eyes"

"Oh"

The rest of the day was uneventful except whenever a girl would come up to me and start hitting on me Emmett would immediately entwine our fingers together and would start carrying on about how whenever Rose's away he turns gay and I just could not help but play along with it. The only time we stuffed up was when we were raving on to some random chick that looked at me for just too long and Rose walked past. She gave us an inquisitive look and mouthed to us ' I want to know when we get home' we nodded once then kept going on. That is how my first day at Forks High went. Defiantly not normal.

**OK tell me what u think**

**i no i said i needed to have 6 reviews before i updated but i was just 2 excited to wait**

**ok plz review im begging u 2 **

**it just makes my day when i receive reviews! : )**


	7. Black Bra

**Hi every1!!**

**OMG i hav been gettin sooo many reveiws**

**THANK U EVERY1 WHO HAS REVIEWED!!! **

**u guys r wat keep me writing : )**

**u no the deal R&R!!**

**or else... LOL**

**BTW: in this chappie there are random POV's ok?**

**just lettin ya no :P**

_APOV (AILCE)_

I woke up on that cloudy Tuesday and I just lay there for a while thinking. Suddenly I jumped up and headed off to have a nice hot shower. Steam went everywhere when I stepped out. I walked to my wardrobe and looked at what I could wear. Yesterday I saw Jassica flirting with Jazz, but because I was looking through the window I couldn't hear what they were saying. Jessica was so predictable when there were guys around. I stood there just looking at all my clothes. Suddenly it hit me. Jazz likes girls with good fashion style. I took a deep breath then closed the doors quietly and stepped out to the hall and made my way to Rosalie's bedroom. I found her there applying some thing to her eyes "Hi Rose" I whispered

She jumped and the stuff she was using went everywhere "Oh hey. Whats up?" she asked while fixing her mistake

'I was wondering if I could borrow something to wear?" I asked feeling awkward. Her arms were around me in moments hugging me

"Oh I hoped it was just a phase you were going through" she said breathlessly

I smiled at her " Can we just keep it simple for now?"

"Yeah cause. Stay there I'll be back in a sec" she disappeared into her giant walk in closet. She returned with a yellow, tight, strapless shirt and a short black skirt with a pair of white flats. I admit I was scared about what I'd look like after Rose had forced the clothes onto me but as soon as I looked in the mirror all fear left my body. I looked so different but in a good way. Next to me I heard Rose gasp "You look beautiful"

I raised my eyebrow at her "You really shouldn't lie"

"I have never lied to you before and I most certaintly am not now"

"Prove it then" I challenged her

"Alright I will" She walked out of the room and returned with Edward, Seth, Emmett and Esme. When they all came into the room they were all wearing the same masks of shock.

"You look freakin' awesome, girl" Seth said

"What has she done to you?" Edward asked

"You look absolutley lovely Alice" Esme said

Emmett was just speechless and kept opening then shutting his mouth

"Please say something" I asked him. If there was anybody I could count on to be honost with me it was Em

"I don't know what to say except that you look amazing" he confessed. Oh shit. The one person that could' ve made me decide that this was a bad idea and he agrees with everyone else. Great.

_RPOV (ROSALIE)_

I think I'm going into shock. I never thought that in my entire life I would see Alice Cullen in a skirt. The guys thought that they would all come round just to keep an eye on Ali while Jazz was around so everyone was packed into the living room as we came down the stairs. Not one mouth was closed when Alic came into view "Oh come on guys. I know I did a good job but seriously can you all close your mouths" I huffed at them. Slowly one by one they shut their mouths and resorted to staring. I could see that Alice was getting uncomfortable "Come on guys we gotta go or we're going to be late" I said breaking into the silence. Nobody moved. Now I was frustrated "For fucks sake get your asses outside before I kick them there" That did the trick. They all began to shuffle outside which was a slow process coz there were so many of us. Everyone stared when we entered the school grounds. Quil, Embry and Em kept hitting people who stared at Alice for more than 3 seconds. She flashed them a grateful smile.

_EMPOV (EMBRY)_

School is so freakin' boring that I don't know why I even bother coming at all. I was so happy when the bell started blaring into the room signaling that it was lunch. Ah lunch. The best subject ever created by the asshole who thought up the idea of school. As I entered the cafiteria I noticed that I was the last one of our group to show up. Stupied teacher explaining homework that no one's gunna do anyway. I got in line to get my food when I saw that girl Jessica Stanley get up and walk towards where Ali and Jazz were talking. She was holding a full bottle of water and had a evil grin on her face. Uh oh. I could see from here that no good was going to come from this. With each step she took she unscrewed the lid and looked like she was about to drink it. By now she was right in front of Ali and she was talking to her. Suddenly Jessica tipped the bottle up and covered Alice in coke. She shot up from her chair and started going off at her. Everything just got worse for Alice, since the entire cafiteria could see that she was wearing a black bra. I ducked out of line to go and give Alice a hug to not only comfort her but to stop everyone seeing through her shirt. I didn't make it in time coz everyone was already pointing and laughing. It must have finally clicked because she ran crying from the room which made everybody laugh harder. I ran after her and saw her dash into the girls bathroom and heard a door slam shut. There were a few girls hanging around the entrance who were giggling and looking in the bathroom after the one person who is like family to me. As I ran into the room I paused long enough to glare at those bitches, they stopped laughing immediatly. I could hear her cryign behind the locked door "Ali? You ok?" I asked gently

"No" she sobbed

I sat myself down and leaned against the door. Behind me I heard her stand up and slowly unlock the door. I stood up just in time otherwise I would' ve fallen back. I looked down at her tearstreaked face and I felt so bad for her "Why are you in here?" she whispered

"Coz I was worried bout cha. Why else?"

"This would have to be one of the stupidest things you've ever done, Embry" she giggled. Well at least I made her laugh. That was a start.

"So what plan do you have forming in your mind of how to get back at that bitch?" she asked. I could literally feel the hate radiating off her.

"Well firstly I think you should get out of here. Now I know why girls always come in here just to talk" I said looking around at what ws supposed to be a bathroom.

Ali shook her head "Nah ah I ain't goin back out there"

"Why not?"

"Dude, I just had water poured over me and I am wearing a yellow shirt and a black bra. You do the math" she said matter-of-factly.

I racked my brain sfor something to do " Well you could....Oh wait that won't work. Umm....You might be able to.....Damn that won't work either"

"Thats what I thought" Ali sighed and slumped down onto the floor.

That's when it came to me. I pulled off the hoodie I was wearing and handed it to her "Here put this on"

"This won't fit me you dipshit"

"I know that but think of it this way it's better than what you' ve got on now" I pointed out

"Good point" She stood up and slipped it over her head. She was right, it didn't fit her but at the moment that didn't matter.

"Thank you, Embry" Alice said and threw her arms around me and gave me a hug.

"Your like a sister to me Alice. I would give up the world for you and the guys. Your the best friend I' ve ever had. You know that right?"

I looked down at her and she was staring up at me with new tears running down her face " You're my best friend too Embry. You always will be"

Now it was my turn to feel the tears coming on. When I put my hand to my eyes to wipe them away, she laughed and I laughed to.

"We better get going. I bet you any money that that Jasper will be looking everywhere for you" I said as we walked out

Her eyes lit up "You think so?"

"Dude I' ve seen the way he looks at you. He's totally into you" I looked at her "and I reckon you feel the same"

She didn't say a word but the sheepish grin on her face told me that I was right.

**OK i'm DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**i no i no **

**y of all the ppl y embry**

**well it's ok i dont no either lol**

**sorry it's so short **

**i promise ill make up 4 it in the nxt chappie : )**

**tell me wat u think of it **


	8. I love you

**Hi guys**

**I promise 2 make this chappie longer!!**

**i luv all u guys that have stuck by me!!**

**u guys r the bestest!**

**make sure u review or i wont update!!**

**I want 7 reviews b4 i update next =)**

_JPOV_

After the incident in the cafeteria, Alice went home for the rest of the day. I couldn't blame her I would've after what that bitch Jessica did to her. Time had flown because I found myself entering the cafeteria for the second time that day. As soon as I had paid for my food, I went and sat next to Embry "Hey" I said

He looked up "Oh hey. I didn't see you sit down. Sorry mate"

"It's cool. I wanted to ask you how Alice was." I said cautiously. Embry had been the one that went after her and there people saying that he actually went into the girl's bathroom. I didn't know whether to believe that or not.

"Oh she wasn't good. What made it worse was that everyone saw and she was just so embarrassed. She wouldn't even come out of the cubicle"

"Wait, so you actually went in?" I asked

"Dude, if it had happened to Rosalie, would you have gone in there?" Embry asked me

Ok I admit that Rose can be a bitch, but she's my sister and I love her. I nodded in response to his question

"And that's why I did it. Most of the people at this table are like family to me. Alice is the sister that I would do anything for. Em's the big brother that would stick up for me. You know what I mean?"

I nodded again

"And your the brother that I feel like I can tell you anything and you won't tell a soul"

That defiantly took me by surprise. I looked over at him and could feel a smile creeping across my face. He smiled back at me.

"Ok I have just had a brainstorm" Seth said above the noise of our table. A few people looked at him and the rest just ignored him. He didn't give up though. Instead he went over to where Em and Rose where sitting. I craned my neck to try and hear but they were talking so softly that it made it impossible. I watched as Rose and Em look at each other, and then back at Seth. They both slowly nodded and Seth went whooping around the place like a little kid on Christmas morning "Oi Seth!" I yelled at him. He stopped mid jump and came crashing to the floor "Yeah?" he called from his awkward position on the floor

"Come over here and tell me why you're acting like more of an idiot than usual" I told him.

He jumped up and started skipping towards me "Well I have just been given permission to kidnap you all, and Ali, and take you's to the movies!" he squealed

"Do you really think that Ali would want to go?" I questioned

"Well that's why we're taking her. To build her self- confidence level back up" he said matter-factly.

I raised my eyebrows at him "Or we could invite her because we want her to come"

He thought that over "Yeah that would be better"

The rest of the day flew by and before I knew it we were walking through the front doors. Alice was seated at the bottom of the stairs waiting for us to arrive, holding a massive, oversized hoodie on her lap.

"Hey guys" she got up and planted kiss on everyone's cheek. When her lips came into contact with my face, it took everything I had to not pass out right there.

"We have something to tell you darl" Rose said choosing her words carefully

"What?" Ali asked

"Well we're all going to the movies tonight, and your coming with us. I don't care what I have to do to get you out that door."

Alice sighed then nodded "Alrighty then. I can see that I have no choice in the matter, so when are we leaving?"

"In about an hour" Emmett boomed from the kitchen where he was fixing himself a three coarse meal.

Ali's mouth dropped open "An hour?! How will Rose ever get ready in just 1 hour? I mean 3 would be pushing it but 1? Are you sure you want to risk not being able to see it at all?"

"Oh shut up" Rose said then started pulling Alice by the arm towards her room

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Alice asked

"Well we only have an hour, so we better get going" Rose smiled

Are you seriously going to be able to get ready in such a shot amount of time?" Alice asked her

"I'll just wear what I got on, but you are getting changed"

"Is that even possible for you?"

Rosalie took in a deep breath "Im not sure, but I think I'll just have to try it just this once"

Alice let Rose haul her away to the room. I went and found Em with his head in the fridge "What are you doing?"

"Ow!" He hit his head on the roof of the fridge "Oh umm making a sandwich, why? Do you want one?"

"What? Oh no thanks"

It took fifteen minutes for Rose to be done with Alice, but it was so worth it when she came own the stairs.

She was wearing a low cut, spaghetti strap shirt that was emerald green and sky blue in a swirly design, white skinny jeans and black stiletto heels. She took my breath away completely.

"What?" she asked me

"You look amazing" I gasped

She blushed and giggled "Thanks"

"Ok ok let's get out of here" Rose bustled us out of the house and into her car.

When we arrived at the cinemas Seth, Jake, Zafrina, Garret and Quil were already waiting for us. They didn't they didn't have time to say anything about Alice's outfit coz Rose pushed everyone in chairs in front of the screen. I didn't know what movie we were seeing but I didn't care coz I was sitting next to the goddess Ali. As the main titles came up I found out that we were watching a chick flick. Oh great. I looked to my right and saw Alice staring me and when I met her gaze she dropped her head shy fully and blushed deep red. I grinned at her and turned my attention on the movie which I had just found out, went for 2 hours and 45 minutes. Lucky us. About half an hour into the movie I felt something against my leg. I looked down to see it was Ali's thin leg. I looked at her and almost laughed at her. She was slouched down in her chair with her head hanging over the back of it. Before I had fully thought it through, I poked her in the stomach. With a grin on her beautiful face, she quickly sat up straight.

_APOV_

OMG, I thought that stupid movie would never end. We were all standing around the video games **(Our cinema has heaps of those lol) **talking about whether the popcorn should have more butter or not **(totally random i no its happened to me b4 lol)** when guys from school walked past us. They started wolf whistling and saying stuff like "Damn Alice you're lookin hot" and "I wish I was your boyfriend" and blowing kisses and being complete tools. I don't know why but I felt uncomfortable and found myself not being able to defend myself. One of the guys (I didn't remember his name) came up to me and tried to throw his arm around my shoulders, but Jazz was quicker and slid his hand around my waist and pulled me to his side. The guy gave up and went back to his mates mumbling and muttering to himself. I flashed Jazz a grateful smile, and he grinned back at me.

We had made it home and everyone was in bed. Well except Jazz coz we were still waiting for his bed to arrive so he was sleeping on the couch for now. I was tossing and turning in my bed, trying to get to sleep, but I just couldn't. So I quietly got out of bed and made my way down to the living room where the only computer in the house with internet was. Jazz was snoring lightly as I tiptoed pass him and plonked down in the computer chair. There was nothing to do, so I decided work on my English essay that was long overdue. I was probably working for about 1 hour when I heard a noise behind me. I turned the chair around and saw that Jazz had propped himself up and was looking at me

"Holy shit you scared me to death" I whispered to him

He flashed me a smile and whispered back "Sorry"

"Your forgiven just don't do it again" I laughed

He nodded toward the computer "Whatcha doin?"

I grimaced "English essay"

"Would you like to talk to me for a while?" he asked

I wanted to scream _HELL YES!!!!_ but I kept that in head and didn't share it

"Yeah ok"

He tucked his legs under him to make room for me on the couch

"So what do you want to talk bout?" I asked him

He shrugged "Umm... Everything" he confessed

I raised my eyebrows "Everything?"

He nodded.

"Ok my real name is Mary Alice Brandon, but I haven't used that name since..." I paused and looked for the right words

"It's ok Alice. You can tell me anything"

"Well I don't know what you've heard, but when I was still living at home my dad-"

"Em told me. You don't have to go into details if you don't want to" he told me

I lifted up the sleeve of my pj's and showed him about 20 long thin scars and 5 deep holes on my right shoulder. I heard him gasp as he leaned forward and held my arm in his gentle hands to get a better look. He pulled me into his lap and held me to his chest. I nestled my head in his warm chest and smiled when I heard his frantic heartbeat. I pulled away and looked up at him

"Ja-"he cut me off, putting his forehead against mine and just looking deep into my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore, I tilted my head up so our lips were brushing against each other. Suddenly he put force into the kiss and so did I. His kiss was fierce yet gentle at the same time. We both pulled away at the same time and smiled. He hugged me closer to his body and ran his hand comfortingly up and down my back. We just sat there not needing to kiss, not needing to talk but to be touching was enough for us. I felt my eyelids droop and then there was blackness

_JPOV_

Alice slowly drifted to sleep in my arms. After about half an hour my arms were beginning to grow numb. I didn't want to wake her, so I carefully lifted her (Which was really easy coz she was so small) and carried her to her room. I laid her down and pulled the sheets over her. She began to stir and I hoped I han't woken her. Her lips parted and she stated sleep talking  
"Jasper... I love you..."

I felt behind me for a chair and sat in it. She loved me. She actually loved me. I was so beyond cloud nine. That was miles away from where I was. I was in heaven.

**OMG!!!!! It happened!!!**

**I hope u guys like it!! **

**If any1 has any ideas that they want 2 share**

**Plz don't hold bak. Im always open 2 new ideas lol**

**And u will get full credit 4 it ****J**

**Loved it?? Hated it?? Lemme no!!**


	9. Vacation Plans part 1

**Hey guys im really sorry that i havent updated in a long time **

**but in my defence i have been just soooo busy!**

**i would like to dedicate this chappie 2 all of u out there **

**that have thought bout givin up but didnt**

**U GUYS ROX!!! OMG im gonna go see New Moon 2dae**

**hope u all enjoy**

_APOV_

I woke up the next morning and I looked over at my desk chair and was surprised to see Jazz sitting there with his head slumped on his shoulder. I couldn't believe how hot he looked. I slowly climbed out of my extremely soft bed and walked over to his sleeping form. I crouched in front of him and moved some of the stray honey blonde curls from out of his perfect face. It wasn't long till he opened his striking blue eyes

"Hey handsome" I said softly

"Hey beautiful" he replied with a grin

"Did you sleep here all night?" I asked

"Yep" he said popping the 'p'

I would've answered him but my phone started ringing

"Sorry" I apologized to Jasper and went to answer my phone. When the caller ID came up, I took one look at it and threw the phone across the room and fell to the floor crying. Jasper was at my side in seconds with his arm around me, saying "Shh. It's ok. It's ok" After about half an hour of this I stood up and staggered out of the room "Ali, where are you going?" Jazz questioned

"I h-have to see C-Carlisle" I sobbed

He went to follow me down the stairs but I pulled him to me and whispered "I have to do this alone"

He nodded understandingly, kissed my hand and turned around and went to Em's room. I knocked on Carlisle's office door and heard a faint "Come in" from the other side of the door.

I slowly turned the knob "Ah Alice. What can I do for you today" Carlisle asked cheerfully

I leaned my head against the huge wooden door "He's found me" I said quietly

Fear rushed into his eyes as when he understood who I was talking about "Are you sure?" he whispered

"Yes!"

"What did he try this time?"

"Calling my cell"

"This is bad. This is very bad" Carlisle was pacing now

"What do I do?"

He was silent for too long. I choked back more tears.

"You have to go away for a while. Just in case he tries to come to the house again"

"I know but where to?" There was nowhere left to go

"What about Isle Esme?" Carlisle asked

"Esme's island?"I asked astounded after all she got it for her birthday

"Yes. I'm sure that if I talk to Rosalie, she would go with you"

"Would she?" I could feel tears spring back into my eyes

"She loves you of course there's a chance she'll go with you"

I nodded slowly

"Alright you better go and get ready for school now. I'll talk to you again this afternoon"

I was crying again when I stepped out of his office. I tried to hold them back as I climbed the stairs to get ready for school. On my bed was a long black shirt, green skinnies and black boots. I smiled and ran to Rose's room. When I got there, she had her back turned to me and was looking through her massive walk in closet. I ran up and threw my arms around her. She didn't turn around but just stood there and sort of hugged me back in a way.

**Ok I no its short but the next chapter will be longer**

**I promise**

**I luv reviews so plz send me wat u think bout it**

**I don't mind if its not good coz I will learn from it J**


	10. Vacation Plans part 2

**hey guys sorry i havent updated in a while**

**but the holidays r here so the more reveiews i get the faster i update =)**

**plz R&R **

_ROSALIE POV_

When I arrived home from school both Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch watching the door

"Good afternoon Rosalie, how was your day?' Carlisle asked me pleasantly... too pleasantly

I huffed "What happened?" I just wanted to get this out of the way so I could go on Facebook

"Sit down Rose" Esme told me

I was worried now. Something was not right.

Carlisle spoke again "Rose something's happened to Alice"

I jumped to my feet "What? Is she ok? What happened?"

"Her father has found her new mobile number and our address"

I gasped. Ali dad was seriously creepy. When he first found out our address he would stand outside the doors and windows and just stared at her for hours without moving. A shiver ran up and down my spine "Are we going to move again?" I asked

They looked at each other "Not all of us"

I frowned what do you mean?"

"Rosalie would you like to accompany Alice to Isle Esme after Christmas for a couple of months" Esme blurted it out

I was shocked. Why would they want me to go with her? Why not Bella, or Jazz or Leah or Seth. It wasn't making any sense.

"Why do you want me to go? Why can't Bella or Seth?"

They didn't answer coz the door was flung open and everyone filed in from their after school tutoring. Carlisle pointed to his office and I nodded. They all stared as we silently left the room. We reached his massive office and he closed the door with a _click_

"Rosalie-" Carlisle began but I interrupted him

"Why do I have to go?"

He sighed "Because we think it's for the best that you go"

"Why though? Why can't Seth or Bella go? What if I don't want to?"

"That's fine if you want to be selfish"

"Wha-" But he cut me off with a wave of his hand

"She has been through so much Rose. She needs you there to support her, to look out for her. You may not know it but she idolizes you. You're the closest thing to a sister she'll ever have."

I fought back tears as I remembered when we first took Ali in 5 years ago. At first I didn't like her. I thought she was stuck up but that was until I heard her crying one night. I went in to see what was wrong and she told me everything. From that day forward we had been so close. I came back to reality with tears rolling down my face. Carlisle looked startled that I was crying. I looked up at him, wiped the tears away and choked out a "yes" He looked confused for a moment but he understood

"Do you want me to tell her or will you?" he asked softly

"I will" I answered. He stood up and opened the door, signaling that I had to do it now. I probably looked a mess. Oh well. I climbed the stairs and rounded the corner to Alice's room and knocked softly. Behind the wood there came a "come in" I opened the door and walked in quietly. She was at her desk working on some assignment. Probably the English one that was weeks overdue

"Hey Rose, whats up?"

I shrugged "Not much, you?"

"Just finishing off this fucking English thing, if I don't guess who gets suspended"

"Is this a 3 guess thing?" I asked laughing. She joined in

"Listen I've come to talk to ya bout somethin" I said slowly

"Yeah, sure anything" she said

I had no idea how the bloody hell to word this " I spoke to Carlisle just before"

She looked fearful for a second "And?"

"I'm comin witcha, if ya want me to that is"

Ali jumped up and threw her small arms around me 'Yes yes yes!"

I smiled down at her "Carlisle said we'll be leaving after Christmas, which is only about 3 or 4 weeks away"

"Oooo yay!" she cried "I wonder what I'll get?"

We lapsed into a comfortable silence

"Umm Rose? There's something I need to tell you" Ali said after awhile

"Mmmm"

"It's about Jasper"

I sighed "What has he done this time? He didn't break one of Esme's vases did he?"

A smile played at the corners of her mouth "No he didn't"

"Good. So what has he done then?"

"He's made me fall in love with him" she said so quietly that I almost didn't hear her

I gaped at her "You can't be serious Alice!" I shouted. A small nod was all I got "Holy shit you are serious. Alice he's my brother! And you're my best friend! Oh this is so wrong on so many levels"

"Well your dating _my_ brother and your_ my _best friend, so I don't see whats so wrong with it" she retorted. Shit. She had me there. I stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind me. Stupid little pixie. Why does she always have an answer for everything? Maybe she gets it from me....Nah that's not it. I was in the living room watching Jazz and Em, who were watching a football game. When an add came on I went and stood in front of the TV. They tried to see around me but I just moved so that they couldn't see anything

"Aww c'mon Rose, we're watchin the game" whined Jazz

"Please move baby" Em pleaded

"It's a friggin' add anyway, why do you have to see that?"

"Coz it could be something interesting" they said together

"Whatever. Jazz I need to talk to you"

_JAZZ POV_

Oh shit. It's never a good thing when Rose wants to ' talk' I'm still having nightmares about the last time that happened. Let's just say it involved a dress and a highway in California. That's all I'm saying about that. I got up anyway and followed out of the room till we came to her room. She had just closed the door when she started to talk to me like I was 5 " A little pixie has told me that you have made Alice fall for you. Now I don't want to know any details, but why has this happened?"

I shrugged "Dunno?"

"You don't know? How the bloody hell could you not know? Did you flirt? I need to know what the hell you did Jasper Hale!"

"What side of the bed _did _you wake up on this morning?" I asked not answering her questions for a reason

"Haha very funny I only have one side that I can wake up on you dipshit" she said pointing to her bed that was jammed against the wall

"Well what do you know" I said laughing

"Listen I don't know if she told you or not, but Alice and I are going away after Christmas and I don't know when we'll be back ok" she sounded exhausted now

She was going away? Why? I needed to know. I pushed past Rosalie, who glared daggers at me, and made my way to Alice's bedroom. I didn't bother knocking; I was to upset for that. My angel was asleep at her desk on top of a book. I sighed. This would just have to wait till later. I slowly picked her up and carried her to her bed for the second time in 2 days. I laughed softly as she started mumbling to herself and my name was said. I put down gently and I laid there for what could've been hours just looking at her perfection.

Hours later, her emerald green eyes fluttered opened and she smiled at me "Hay you" she whispered. Oh God why did she have to go? What was I going to do?

"Jazz...whats wrong?" I could sense that she was panicking

"Rose said that after Christmas, you guys are going away" I blurted out. Tears sprung to her eyes

"I was going to tell you, I swear" Now I was beginning to tear up

"But why?" I choked out

"Somethings happened. I promise I will tell you....soon" Ok so she didn't want to tell me. That's cool I can respect that.

"I just need to know something"

"Anything"

"When will you be coming back?" I asked

She sighed "When it's safe to come back"

I frowned. That didn't make much sense. But now I did know that it wasn't safe for her to be here. But why? I didn't ask any of these questions out loud, it was obvious that Ali didn't want to talk about it now. But I was going to find out

**heyy**

**ooooo jazz nos somethings wrong **

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN!!! lol**

**ok plz reveiw, the more i get the faster i update!!**

**i would like at least 6 reviews b4 i update next!!**


	11. Christmas Shopping

**Hey everybody**

**I would like 2 say 2 bubbleblub11 that u don't have 2 eat Ur finger lol**

**Plz review guys it makes me write heaps faster lol**

**I no I said I wanted 6 reviews but there were fingers at stake!!! lol**

_ALICE POV_

I was so excited! It was just a few short weeks until Christmas! Rose, Em, Eddie, Jazz and I were all at the mall Christmas shopping

"Hey I reckon we should go to that shop with all the gardening shit for Esme" Ed said **(hahaha that sounds funny lol) **

"Okally dokally" I said and skipped off the place. I looked behind me and everyone was staring weirdly at me "What?"

"Ali, darling are you feeling ok?" Em asked

"Yar. I'm feeling fine. Whyyyyyy?"

"I dunno it might have t do with the fact…THAT YOU WERE JUST SKIPPING!" he shouted

"Holy shit! Was I really? Oh My God!" I was seriously turned whack

"You guys go to the garden place. I have to shop with Alice for a while" Rose said dragging me away to a department store. The guys laughed when I sat down in the middle of the shops and Rose pulled me along still. It was fun to be dragged around on my ass. I know that sounds weird but it was **(heehee sorry but this has happened to me nd I couldn't help but put this in lol)** The shop assistant took one look at me in my ratty converse, my baggy jeans and tee, sighed and led us to the other end of the store. Rose flashed her a grateful smile and began to look at the clothes on a rack. I don't know why but I stood up and began looking myself. I found some alright things. I held them up against myself and both Rose and the shop assistant, whose name badge read "Kylie", both nodded approvingly. I was steered to the dressing room and I tried on outfit after outfit. I lost count of how many dresses and skirts there were after 50. I poked my head out of the dressing room to ashamed to come out "What is the point of this again?"

"We want to find you something nice for Christmas, duh" Rose told me

"But seriously isn't this going a little too far?" I indicated the outfit I had on

"What do you mean? I would wear that! It is gorgeous"

"Then why don't you?"

"Because green is so not my colour"

"I've just noticed it's not mine either" I was seriously trying to get out of coming out. I mean it's nice and everything, but so not me.

"Oh just come out would you"

I sighed in defeat. I walked out wearing a low cut, emerald green dress with beading around the top and a crinkled bottom. Of course it was then that the guys walked past with a bunch of guys from school. Great. This just keeps getting better and better. I laughed when I saw the expression that they all had:

Emmett- slapping himself over the face

Edward- pale as all fuck

Jasper- big dopey grin

Garrett- with Emmett

Mike - Wait what! Why the hell was Mike there? Anyway Mike- drooling (shudder)

I turned to Rose

"How bad is it? Please just tell me I can handle it"

She didn't say anything, which scared me, just stood up and went outside. I blushed at what she said to them " Look, she looks gorgeous doesn't she" they all nodded absentmindedly "But she thinks she doesn't" This caused them all to start shouting things like "What the hell is she talking about" "She looks amazing" "I wish I could date her" at that last one Jazz punched Mike in the stomach so hard that he threw up 'Sorry to burst your bubble, but she's taken" Jazz said proudly

"Oh yeah, by who?" Mike managed to wheeze out

Jazz glanced at me and I nodded, letting him know that it was ok to tell

"Me" he said with a massive grin on his face. God he was so hot when he smiled like that. Mike looked from me to Jazz then back to me. He broke down crying in the middle of the place. Rose told them all to get lost until she was finished with me. Before he had to go Jazz jogged into the store

"You beautiful Alice"

"So would you mind if I dressed like this all the time? " I asked

"As long as you don't go over the top with it I wouldn't"

There and then I made up my mind. I kissed him softly on the lips and then he ran to catch up with the guys. I turned to Rosalie

"Change me" I said

She looked up from the magazine she was reading "Excuse me?"

"Make me like you" I said

Her eyes lit up "Seriously?"

"Yep"

"Alright then, let's get started"

We bought a heap of clothes, shoes; make up, hair dye, hair products, jewelry and heaps of other stuff. She called Emmett and told him that he had keep Jasper and Edward at the shops until she told him they could come home. As soon as that was out of the way she took me into the bathroom and dyed my hair black and straightened it. She told me that I had to get rid of my piercings except my belly button and my ears. Holy shit what have I gotten myself into? I did it anyway and I started to see a difference in myself. While she was giving me a manicure she explained stuff like Prada to me. I was beginning to understand the strange workings of fashion

"Obviously the first rule is: never wear stripes and spots"

I glared at her "Obviously"

She had put a skirt and top on me and was now trying to teach me how to wear heels

"Rose I don't think I can do this"

"You'll be fine. We'll start off small" she handed me a pair of shoes with a small heel on them. They weren't that hard but then they just started to get higher every time she gave me another pair. Finally she had walking gracefully around in stilettos. I was pretty proud of myself but there was no time for celebrating coz she hauled me off to get something done with my eyebrows

"Wait! Whats wrong with them?"

"Everything hun" she replied

So after I'd gotten my eyebrows waxed Rose finally decides to tell me that I was getting my legs waxed too. Oh this was going to be a long day

**Ok I would like to thank bubbleblub11 for hurrying me up**

**to update with threats of eating a finger lol**

**plz R&R**


	12. Old Friends

_JPOV_

Em's phone started blaring

_"I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

Damn girl  
Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
A sexy bitch  
Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
Damn girl

Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
A se-"

"Hello?" he answered it "Oh hey Rose..... Mmm I can do that.... Are you sure... I'll do my best babe.....Ok I love you...Bye"

"What was that all about?" Edward asked  
He hesitated for way to long "Emmett whats going on?" I asked

"I'm... Sorta...Kinda... Suppose to take you to get new clothes and shit"

I was dumbstruck "Whyyyyyy"

"Coz she said that if Al has to change so do you"

I pondered over this for awhile. So there was a catch when she asked me would I mind. Hmmm. I didn't have much time to think about it more because behind me I heard a familiar Australian accent "Oh my God is that you Jasper Hale?" she asked

I turned around quickly to find my best friend back home, Lily, standing in front of me "Holy shit!! How'd you get here?" I asked embracing her in a hug

"I grew wings and flew man" I couldn't believe she was here. She hadn't changed a bit. She still had her hair cut short with layers that looked a lawnmower had hacked at it. The top half of her hair was a bright pink and the bottom electric blue. I laughed silently to myself when I saw that she was wearing a mini skirt with knee high fluro socks, Nike shoes and a singlet

"Did you bring Bob with you?' I asked looking around everywhere

"Yep. Aww how cute she's saying hello" Lil cooed

Emmett and Edward looked at each other as if to say 'oh god she's a loony'

"Oh yeah sorry guys. This is my best friend Lily. Lily this is Emmett and Edward" They both a small wave to her before she engulfed us all in a massive group hug.

"So who's...Bob?" Em asked choosing his words carefully

"My pet unicorn" she said proudly "she's green with purple spots"**(hehe sorry but she's actually my pet unicorn lol and i look like Lily except without the pink in my hair =D) **

We both started laughing at the sight of their confused faces. It was so good to see her again

"So how come your here? I thought you went back home for the holidays" Lily was a boarder at the high school I went to. She usually flies back Sydney whenever there are a set of holidays but sometimes if they couldn't afford a ticket she would come stay with us. Tanya absolutely loves her

She shrugged "Couldn't afford it this time round mate. Which is a shame coz I didn't go last holidays either"

"You need some money? I can loan you some if you really want to go back. It's no trouble" I said reaching for my wallet

"Oh so your bribing me to leave aye. Well if you really want me to I can" She turned on her heel and started walking in the other direction, laughter glistening in her sea green eyes. I sighed "She has a twisted sense of humor" I looked at Em who was looking at Edward.

"I think we better take her shopping. She looks like she knows what she's doin" Ed said

At the same time we all ran after her, planning to surprise my friend but thanks to Emmett's laughing that plan went down the drain. She turned around, saw who it was and bolted. Lily is extremely athletic. In primary school in Australia she tried out for the tackle football team but because she was a girl they couldn't put her on the team but if it wasn't for that she would've made it in with flying colours. We finally caught up with her after she ducked into a shop and was standing frozen in the doorway

"Lil...what up?" I asked softly

"Holy shit... Is that....Rose?" Lil asked almost inaudibly

I looked up and sure enough there was Rosalie with my Alice. Rose turned around and she too froze where she was. It was like somebody had put them on pause or something. They just stood there staring at each other

"Lily?" Rose said

"In the flesh girl"

After that it was a massive round of screaming and hugging. It was kinda funny in a freaky way.

An hour after we were told to get lost a question popped up

"How did you find me anyhow?" I asked Lily

"It was easy. I just followed the crowds of screaming girls and a few guys too" She said as Mike walked past "Hay! That's they guy that I followed for most of it! Wow what a small world we live in"

Edward nudged me in the ribs. I looked at him. He pointed shyly to a girl..The one that Alice had skipped school with that time. Argh what was her name?

"What about her?" I whispered

"I really like her but I don't know how to tell her" Ed whispered back

"Oh… You have a problem my friend"

"Do you want me to talk to her for you bud?" Lily asked

"You would do that?" Edward asked astounded

"Yeah sure. Any friends of Jazz are friends of mine... unless I don't like them" Lily was seriously weird sometimes

"Yeah I would really like that thanks"

She just shrugged and went up to whatsies name. They were close enough for us to hear what they were saying

"Hi, I'm Lily. I'm friends with Edward Cullen"

"Hi, I'm Bella" Ah so that's what her name was. I thought it was somethin like that

"Like I said I'm friends with Edward and he really likes you but he's a little bit to shy to come over here and ask you out"

Bella flushed deep red "Oh umm wow... can you tell him that I would love to go out with him" she said after checking Ed out

"Yeah sure no problem. Thanks so much. He'll be really happy when I tell him"

I looked over at Ed. Poor bugger looked like he was about to faint with joy. Except he had a huge crooked grin on his pale face. I didn't notice that Seth had found us and was talking to Emmett about a party that was on tonight. When Lily had come back Edward hugged her

"You are a wonderful person Lily- umm sorry I don't know your last name"

Lily waved her hands in front of his face "And you never will"

"If there's anything I can do for you just lemme know kay"

"Yuppers will do"

Seth glanced over to see who the newcomer was but when he did it was like he couldn't look away. It was like that corny 'love at first sight' shit. It made me want to puke. Lil hadn't seen him staring yet which was probably a good thing. I went over and led him away a bit

"Dude. No. She's my best friend. There is no way in hell I'm letting you date her"

"So it's ok for you to date my best friend? But I can't date yours?"

"Wait how did you know bout that?"

"Dude believe it or not but I do have friends that tell me shit"

"Oh fine you can" I gave up. I didn't want to fight over it with him "But if you break her heart I will break your jaw ok"

"Same goes for you bro"

"I can deal with that" I said laughing quietly

Seth went and started talking to Lily and it was like an instant connection.

Seth joined us while we were shopping to change me

"Ok I definitely like the pink shirt on ya Jazz" Lil teased "it brings out the colour in your eyes"

I gave her the finger "Shut up bitch" I joked. Lily never takes insults seriously. We all laughed along happily. In the end we gave up and just let Edward choose the clothes. That's if we could steer him away from making goo goo eyes at Bella. I mean it's great that their talking but seriously! There are still important things happening in the world

"Ok because of your hair colour most colours work on you. Just stay away from yellow mate" Edward said knowing.

"Hahaha I told you pink goes" Lily thought this was just the best day

We had gotten me clothes and shoes and somewhere amongst that we had decided that Lily and Bella were going to tell me the "do's and don'ts". How could it get any better? Rose still hadn't called for the ok to go back to the house. So of course my little makeover was achieved in a public toilet. I got really scared when Emmett came up behind me and locked my arms behind my back so that I couldn't move

"Dude, what are you doing?"

He didn't answer but nodded to Lil. She slowly walked towards us dangerously with a pair of scissors in her hand. You know how people think you have a little devil and angel sitting on your shoulder? Well in this case the devil on her shoulder had kicked the angel's ass and he was knocked out

"Lily what are _you_ doing?"

"Ok I can't do this. It's too weird" she threw her hands up in defeat

"Fine I'll do it then"

"Do what!?" They were going on like I wasn't even here

"But he may not want to" Lily pointed out

"Not do what!?"

"He has to. There's no going back now"

"I am here you know and get this... I CAN ALSO HEAR YOU!" I shouted. Nobody likes getting ignored for this long

"Ok fine, you do it" Lily hesitated before she handed Emmett the scissors.

I was so friggin confused but I soon found out what they were on about when Em took a handful of my really shaggy hair and cut some of it off

'Holy shit! What are you doing!?" It had taken me ages to get my hair this long

"Dude you look a poof with it this long. Besides it looks nicer shorter, don't you think Lil?"

She giggled "Almost as good as the pink shirt"

Emmett pointed to her "See!? I told ya so. Now sit still or I'll take your ear off" he threatened

Emmett had finally finished hacking off my hair. I looked in the grimy cracked mirror. I saw my golden curls cropped to just below my ears. It looked ok I guess. I was told I had to get rid of my piercings as well. I was starting to see a serious difference. God I hope Alice likes this side of me.

It was while Em and Seth had gone to get something to eat- after complaining for three straight hours that they were going to starve to death- that I realized that there were no schools on holidays this time of year. I looked over at Lily, who was sitting on a breaking park bench. Why did she lie to me? We're best friends; we tell each other everything. I sighed and went to confront her about it

'Lily, there are no schools on holidays this time of year" I figured it was easier to just get it out in the open quickly

She looked up at me guilt clear in her eyes "I'm sorry Jazz. I was going to explain everything to you. I just needed to find the right time that's all"

I raised my eyebrows at her "Well I think now's a pretty good time"

She smiled bleakly "Ok but promise that you won't interrupt"

I held out my smallest finger "Pinky promise"

she hooked hers around mine then started speaking "Ok well the reason I didn't go back was coz dads company transferred him over here and mum, Zac, Angus and I moved here so it we could see him more often. But after a coupla months they fired him and he couldn't find another job. Zac, Angus I all tried to get jobs but none of the places called back. After w few weeks the bills became outta control and we had to sell the car. After that it was the useless pieces of furniture but it still wasn't enough, pretty soon we had to sell the house to-" I had broken my silence promise by letting out a horrified gasp, but Lily continued as though I hadn't made a sound "things are really bad Jazz. So that brings me to why I'm here. It's been ages since we've all had a proper meal in us so I thought that I might be able to get us some (she let out a devastating sigh). I went to the closest corner store, you know the one that's always busy, and I tried to sneak some food away but they caught me. Zac and Angus had come with me in case I needed help and when I didn't come out for a while they came in to see what was wrong. When they saw me getting accused by the manager they flipped. Zac knocked the manager out while Angus collected some more food. We bolted man, I don't think we've ever ran so fast. We knew that the cops would be after us so we went back to the alley way that had become our home, ditched some of the food for mum and dad and legged it out of there. We didn't want mum or dad to be in this mess. Hours later we were walking around, talking about where we could go, when it hit me. I remembered that you said you were going away for a while to some place called Forks, so I suggested it and now here we are" Lily had silent tears streaming down her tanned face.

"When you say we...?" I asked quietly

"Yeah they're here" she said referring to her brothers. She looked at me for the first time since she began her tragic story

I looked at her. Really looked at her and then I saw it. She looked way to skinny to be healthy; her clothes were grimy and worn out, her hair knotty and greasy. I opened my arms and she leaned into them, crying into my shoulder

"I'm really sorry Jazz. I shouldn't have brought you into all this mess but I just couldn't think of any place else"

I mumbled against her hair "It's ok. I'm glad you came. I'll be able to help you Lil"

She pulled away from me "Really? You would do that Jasper?"

I smiled at her "What are best friends for aye"

Lily smiled in delight and wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek "Oh you are the very best friend anybody could ever asked for Jasper Hale"

"Well I try" I grinned

Em and Seth had come back and they just looked at us wide eyed "Are we interrupting something here?" Em said while

Lily laughed "Besides me confessing my love for Jazz then no not really" when she saw the look on his face she quickly added "I'm joking Em"

"Oh. Right. Good" He sounded uncomfortable

"So did you bring me back anything?" Lil was serious now

"What do I look like to everyone? A friggin servant or something?"

"No sorry Em, its ok I'll find something"

I remembered that she said both her and her brothers had not eaten in awhile. I nudged her in the ribs "Where are they?" I whispered

She looked quietly towards a bunch of bushes. I looked over and saw two very familiar people looking at us. I beckoned them over and they slowly rose and came over. All of them looked the same. Zac and Lil were twins and are seventeen and Angus is sixteen. They all had the same smooth, clear tanned skin. Both boys had short hacked layers in their hair, the only difference the colours. Zac had black and Angus had blonde. Every single one of them stared at me with the same green eyes, waiting for what I was going to do next

"Hey long time, no see guys" Both boys smiled at me

"Hey Jazz" answered Zac

"Good ta see ya again mate" Angus had a big grin

"So you guys wanna get something to eat?" All of them nodded enthusiastically

"Em, you just ate"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I'm not hungry still" he defended

"Whatever"

I shouted my friends lunch and was not surprised that it was gone within 5 minutes. While we ate we talked about how they were doing. Both boys commented on my new look, wondering what had drove me to do something like this. Lily laughed when my face grew hot coz Em had told them about me falling for his 'sister'. Neither of them laughed, just nodded understandingly. When we finally received the message from Rose, I asked Em if he could find out if it was ok for my friends to stay with us, just until they got back on their feet. He said it should be ok, Carlisle would be more than happy. Emmett called him just in case, but we got the all clear. On the ride home we chatted about them attending Forks High School on Monday and how Esme would blow them away with her excellent cooking. I laughed when an earlier conversation came to mind.

I called out to Seth who was in the front "Oi, Seth"

He turned his head around "Yeah?"

"Looks like now I'm not the only one who'll break your jaw"

He laughed but it vanished when he saw how buff both Lily's brothers were. I laughed at him. Poor bugger. We arrived at the bright, open house and Rosalie, Tia and Leah were there waiting for us on thr front porch

**I'm sorry that i havent updated **

**i was nearly finished this chapter AGES ago but we had a power failure before i could save it **

**so i had to start all over again **

**plz don hate me ; ) **

**u no da drill R&R and will update**

**i wnt 8 before i update next**


End file.
